


Date Night in Steve's Sex Dungeon

by Impala_Chick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Painplay, Sub Tony Stark, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Tony went to their dinner date fully intending to see Steve’s bedroom afterwards if Steve was willing. But what had started off as some light flirting turned into something else entirely when Steve casually mentioned his sex dungeon.





	Date Night in Steve's Sex Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narukyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukyuu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Art - Sex Dungeon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/502405) by Naru Arts. 



> Everyone should go check out the art that inspired this fic! It's very ... *ahem* inspiring.

After using his thumb to push his bottom lip down, Steve inserts the ball gag and secures it around Tony’s head. He leaves Tony handcuffed to the metal headboard in only his boxer briefs. 

Tony lays atop the bed completely stretched out and a little anxious about what is to come next.

The gag feels good in his mouth, stretching his lips just enough so that he can’t forget it about it. His tongue keeps rubbing up against the ball, and drool starts drip down his chin. He likes the weight of it pressing his tongue down. It makes it is easy for him to imagine how much fuller he would be with Steve’s cock in his mouth. 

Earlier that evening, Tony went to their dinner date fully intending to see Steve’s bedroom afterwards if Steve was willing. But what had started off as some light flirting turned into something else entirely when Steve casually mentioned his sex dungeon. Tony was surprised to find out that Steve was experienced at making both women and men beg. And Tony was not one to turn down such primal pleasures.

Tony’s eyes dart around the room at Steve’s full shelf of dildos and vibrators and other toys, and he wonders whether Steve will fill him up with a plug or a vibrator and make him wait. He loves the rush he gets from not knowing what is to come. He’s grateful he doesn’t have to plan out every step. He can just focus on feeling whatever it is Steve wants him to feel. 

He has so many fantasies, even if he’s only know Steve a short while. He hopes that the gag will be replaced with Steve’s cock. He hasn’t even seen Steve’s dick yet, but he has a feeling that it won’t be disappointing. He wants to taste him, but he wants to be filled up by him too. He hopes Steve fucks into him hard and unforgiving. Tony wants Steve to take him to the knife’s edge between pleasure and pain. 

As Steve approaches the bed, Tony looks up at him. He looks hyper focused as he stalks forward with his eyes narrowed. Tony only notices the whip in his hand when he brings it down against his left palm with a sharp crack. Tony jumps slightly at the sound.

Tony is surprised that Steve can look so commanding in just a white tank top and jeans. His fist is tight around the whip, and every line of his body is hard and unforgiving. His eyes are narrowed like Tony is vital territory that he intends on conquering. Tony swallows and squirms under Steve’s intense glare.

Steve rests a knee on the bed near Tony’s torso, and leans over him. He drags the butt of the whip over Tony’s chest, over the arc reactor, and down his belly until it touches the waistband of Tony’s boxer briefs. The butt of the whip feels cold against Tony’s skin, and not particularly arousing save for the look on Steve’s face. He stares openly at Tony’s bared skin and Tony shivers involuntarily from how _hungry_ Steve looks. 

Steve pulls the whip back as if to strike, but then trails the lashes over the arc reactor. Tony hums as he strains forward against his restraints, hoping to convey that he’s ready. He wants to feel the leather against his skin, and the pain of the lashes. He stares suggestively at Steve’s well defined biceps, eager to know how far Steve will push him. Steve groans, his eyes on Tony’s mouth and the drool that Tony can feel leaking from the corner of his lips. 

He pulls his hand back in one swift motion, and Tony yelps as the tips of the lashes kiss the skin of his chest. One of the lashes hits his arc reactor, but he only knows that because the sound of the whip striking the metal is harsher than the sound of the leather hitting flesh. Steve still looks stern and serious, but he’s watching Tony’s face and assessing whether he can continue. Tony can tell because of the way his hand hovers over Tony. Tony nods, and then Steve brings the whip down again. 

This time he puts a little more force behind his strike, and all of the lashes hit Tony’s left nipple. He gasps around the gag. When he looks up, his eyes are drawn to the way Steve’s bicep bulges as he cracks the whip. The lashes singe Tony’s nipple and chest. The pain makes his body jolt against the restraints. He can feel his cock swelling because his sensitive head is pressing up against his boxer briefs. 

Steve hits him again and again until Tony starts to float in the blissful place where nothing exists except the biting leather of the whip and the sound of Tony’s muffled groans. He feels himself pressing towards Steve’s hand, ready and waiting for the pain Steve wants to give him.

Tony enjoys the way it feels to be completely restrained and at Steve’s mercy. It’s a little terrifying, but mostly exhilarating. The pain keeps him focused on the sex, and helps him tune out the chatter that’s usually a constant in his head. 

Tony’s chest stings and thrums from the lashes, and his heart is pounding so loud he feels his pulse in his ears. He screams when the lashes hit his swollen nipple twice in a row, and pain intensifies and penetrates the comfortable haze his mind had retreated to. He starts to craves the touch of Steve’s strong capable hands, hoping that Steve will soothe his sore, reddened skin.

He’s ready to beg, but he can’t form words properly around the gag so he just groans and sags against the mattress, letting his eyes slip closed.

Only then does Steve stop. 

Tony doesn’t open his eyes again until he feels the gentle touch of Steve’s fingertips. He’s moving along Tony’s chest, along the ridge of his arc reactor. Tony’s skin feels aflame, and when Steve touches him his whole body trembles from the sweet relief of his cold fingers. Tony moans from the pleasure of his touch, completely lost to the sensation of Steve running his fingers all over Tony’s chest.

And then Steve moves his hand over to Tony’s left nipple and rolls it between his index finger and his thumb. Tony yelps around the gag, pulling back away from Steve’s hands. Steve drops away before moving to the other nipple and pinching it. Tony gasps and writhes, his mind blanking out.

Steve’s mouth curves upward into a smirk before he schools his expression again, and Tony revels in winning such a look from Steve. Tony feels the mattress dip as Steve climbs all the way onto the bed, and lowers his body over Tony’s. Tony inhales sharply through his nose, and then Steve leans down to press the flat of his tongue against a recently pinched nipple. 

He laps at it and Tony can feel how hard is nipple is in Steve’s mouth. Steve pulls back to blow on it, and then bites at the peaked tip. Tony is surprised by Steve’s teeth, and the sharp burst of pain that quickly recedes. Steve pushes his tongue against his nipple again, soothing where he’d been rough.

“I want to hear you even around the gag, Tony” Steve says abruptly as he pulls away from Tony’s nipple.

Tony is about to roll his eyes to signify just how nonsensical Steve’s request is, but then Steve reaches down and grips Tony’s cock. Tony mewls and groans as Steve twists his first over the head and moves up and down his shaft. His lips stretch as he tries to widen his mouth around the gag, breathing heavily. 

He arches into Steve’s touch and the pressure on his dick increases. Steve is staring down at him, eyes locked on Tony’s. The skin of Tony’s chest is still throbbing from the whipping, and his nipples feel huge and swollen. Every sensation seems to intensify the way his cock feels, like a feedback loop. It’s nearly overwhelming when Steve starts to twist around Tony’s head and jack him faster. Tony squeezes his eyes shut and screams as his orgasm overtakes him. The heat of his come is jarring against the sore flesh of his chest, but he sinks back into the mattress feeling sated.

Tony’s body is wrung out and pliant, and he realizes his wrists feel raw where he’s been pulling against the cuffs. Steve is just gripping Tony’s dick in his fist, waiting. Tony catches his breath and looks down his body at Steve, who is smiling rather wickedly.

“Good boy,” he says. “Now the real fun begins.”

Tony widens his eyes. Steve is apparently full of surprises.


End file.
